Call Me When your Sober
by Basslady
Summary: Brook is being abused by her husband. Nathan can’t believe who that husband is. She used to say she wished that for once someone rescued her from all of it. What if she meant the second Scott brother?
1. AN

A/N: Hey I want to write a Brook and Nathan fan fiction.

It's multi-chaptered and in the future, years after the season six finally.

I don't know if any of you is interested, so please let me know.

Brook /Nathan, Debra/Dan….

It is a really dark and different story, but it is realistic. Brook is being abused by her alcoholic husband. Nathan can't believe who that husband is. She used to say she wished that for once someone rescued her from all of it. What if she meant the second Scott brother?


	2. You Dont Understand

**Chapter 1 You Don't Understand.**

Nathan stood alone in the River court.

Years had passed since his success and glory in the NBA, and he felt like he was fading.

Younger men were taking over leaving Nathan with nothing but a jersey on a wall.

Though he did not want to admit it, he missed the old Nathan. The old "teenage" Nathan.

He was playing again, but he wasn't the star anymore. He felt like his time has passed though he was still in his twenties. He thought of the long life he had ahead of him.

It felt empty if it weren't for Jamie.

Lucas and Peyton have been gone for two years, and he missed them.

Though he did not regret it, he realized what marriage at sixteen meant. He is leading a forty-year old man life at his twenties. He burned the stages of life, and he didn't know what came next.

He played basketball pretending to be a sixteen year old again.

He imagined Dan watching him carefully. He imagined the roar of the crowd.

He even heard the cheer of the cheerleaders. He could hear Brooke Davis' voice cheering the loudest.

Brooke Davis. He missed her. After Lucas and Peyton's wedding, she disappeared. He did not see her since. They lost contact which really bothered Nathan.

He kept on pretending, and it felt good.

He imagined how it felt like winning a game. How the teammates and cheerleaders hugged him.

He could remember the way Peyton would jump on him, and how all the cheerleaders will kiss his cheek or some his mouth.

He could remember the way Brooke Davis will pat his arm affectionately.

He could feel it because here was the real Brooke Davis patting his shoulder. He snapped back to reality, and he was stunned to see Brook.

She shrieked:" Nathan!"

He hugged her , and smelled the weirdly familiar smell of soap and lavender.

She looked older, but not in a good way.

She was wearing long baggy jeans, and a big sweater rather than a usual elegant dress like usual.

Her hair was in a messy ponytail. She looked exhausted.

He did not like seeing her like that. He found her scent strangely comforting.

She asked:" How is Jamie doing? Your wife? You? »

He replied: "They are doing fine .We are doing fine. What about you? What have you been up to?"

She smiled a faint smile. A phantom smile.

She said:" I am living in New York. "

He nodded noting to himself how vague she was being.

He saw the wedding ring on her finger. She followed his gaze to her finger.

Nathan felt irrational anger towards that husband that aged Brooke and consumed her strength.

He felt hurt because she didn't invite him to her wedding let alone tell him about it even though she was the maid of honor in his.

She looked worn out.

He asked:"Julian?"

Brook shook her head a nostalgic smile on her face and answered in one word:"No."

They stood there in awkward silence. Why was this awkward?  
She said:" Let's sit on the benches. We never were in the sidelines."

He replied:" True. We always were in the heat of action."

She laughed and said:" No. You were in the heat, and I was in the action."

They laughed.

They both sat down on the benches looking at the scenery.

Nathan said:" You are the only person who got along and understood both the "old" and "new" me."

Brooke replied:" True."

She looked far way. As if she was in a different place.

He said:"God, you were the female version of me. I was a man-whore and you were a slut."  
Nathan laughed.

Brook looked at him a hurt look on her face.

She looked angry. What is wrong with her?

She said:"Between all people you should understand how it was, and how hard it was to change. You should feel the guilt and the shame that I felt. You do not understand! No one does. You can't begin to understand how horrible it was because it still is."

Brooke burst into tears.

Nathan felt like kicking himself for calling her a slut.

He didn't understand why it upset her so much.

He whispered:"Sorry."

She said in a small voice:" It's not your fault. It is something else. You don't understand."

She was crying hot tears like someone who had been holding in the pain and is finally releasing it.

Nathan took her into his arms, and she rested her head on his chest.

She cried saying over and over again:"You don't understand."

He whispered in her ear:" What? What don't I understand?"

Her phone rang. The ringtone seemed to bring her back reality.

She pulled herself together and said stiffly:" I have to go."

Just as she started to walk away he held her elbow, and asked for her number.

She shrieked in pain.

Nathan asked alarmed:" What? Did I hurt you? Brooke, talk to me."

She said:" No."

Nathan looked at her suspiciously and ordered her:"Show me your elbow."

She shook her head and said:" No."

He said angrier and louder:" Show me your elbow."  
She said:"No."

Nathan tried a different approach and said softly:" Brooke will you please show me your elbow?"

She turned to leave, but he held her hand and turned her toward him.

He shouted:" Show me your damn elbow, and tell me what you are hiding."

She shook him head releasing her hand and said:" You don't understand."

He took her hand again. He rose up her sleeve till he could see her elbow, and he couldn't believe what he saw.

Her elbow was literary blue because of bruises.

Not only her elbow, but her whole arm.

He asked:" Brooke, who did this to you?"

She shook her head and said:" It was an accident."

Nathan said:" It doesn't look like it. Years ago I told you to come to me if you had your dream taken away from you or I would be pissed off, and you didn't. I want you to come to me this time. Please Brooke. _Please._"

Brooke blinked back tears and said:" You don't understand. I won't tell you. I can't tell you. You don't understand."

Nathan said:" What I do understand is that you are one of the toughest girls I know. You fight back, why aren't you? "

She said like a parrot:" you don't understand. You don't understand."

The phone rang again.

She looked at Nathan and said:" I have to go."

Before he could reply, she was gone and so was her comforting smell.


	3. Never Ending Questions

**Chapter 2 Never-ending questions.**

Nathan lived in a boring routine. From work to home to a wife who always wanted him to change, and never accepted him for who he was. He could not take the sight of the sad , broken Brooke Davis out of his mind. While he ate breakfast , while he played basket ball , while he lay at night. Months passed like a blur , and he would go everyday to the river court expecting to see her.

One day , the door knocked , and Jamie opened the door. He heard him screaming excitedly:" Brooke ! Brooke!" Nathan and Hailey ran to the door to greet her. She looked gorgeous.

She smiled at him attentively and he looked into her deep brown eyes. Then his wife and Brooke hugged each other. Guilt flood over him and he had to look away though he did not do anything wrong.

As Brooke was telling Hailey that she was passing through town and is going to spend a few days , and Hailey telling her to sleep over here rather than in an hotel , Nathan was lost , lost in those deep brown eyes. Brooke was so animated , so full of life , and he wondered for a feeing moment in the back of his mind , how would his life be if she were in Hailey's place. Then he snapped out of it , bothered from himself , and reminded himself that this was the maid of honor in his wedding , the God mother of his son.

****

Brooke was staying over at there house for a while , so that evening he decided to check on her . He opened the door of the guestroom , and saw in horror that she was cleaning the makeup off her face . Without the make up their was bruises all over her face. She watched as he closed the door behind him , and she did not say anything.

He said :" Brooke , what is happening to you?"

Brooke said :" This is none of your business."

They stood there face to face , she wanted to leave , but the look in his eyes made her stand her ground.

He said , again , as if he didn't ask before :" What is happening to you?"

She said :" Nothing."

Nathan said :" I know someone is hitting you. I guess it is your husband."

Brooke nodded :" What is your point?"

Nathan said , angry at the callous way she was acting :" When did you turn into that weak person who lets her husband hit her? You are Brooke Davis!"

Brooke said ,silent tears forming in her eyes :" You may see me as weak or stupid , but I know what I am doing. He is an alcoholic, he doesn't know what he is doing , but when he is sober , he is the man I love again. He loves me , and when he is sober he is disgusted from himself for what he did. H always promises himself it wont happen again , and it happens which lead him to drink more ,and lose it more. I am always around at the bad time , I guess."

"You are blaming _yourself _for this?" Nathan asked , in shock.

Brooke said , the tears finally falling , but her voice having a weird coldness :" No I am not. But I don't blame him completely. He had a tough childhood. He got addicted to drugs then pain killers and now alcohol again. Once an addict , always an addict. I knew that when I married him-"

"Oh my God! You married Owen , Owen is doing that to you? Why didn't you tell us?"

"We got married quickly , then things started to fall apart. I forgot about Tree Hill. Life in New York was so different…"

"When are you going to divorce him?"

"I am not going to…. I am going back to him."

"Brooke , what is wrong with you? You are the strongest person I know. Why in the world would you go back to him?"

"Because when I look into his eyes I still see _him._ He will get better , we would get through this. I vowed for better or for worse ,and later we would be happy."

Nathan said , in a shaking voice :" I would rather see you dead , then going back to him."

Brooke said crying but still detached , as if she was talking about someone else ,and is sad for that person :" You really don't understand."

She saw him looking at her bruised face, so she started putting make up on. He asked her :" How long?" She did not reply , and he got the message. She couldn't remember anymore.

He tries again :" Tell me about the first time."

_Brooke entered her house and saw Owen again drunk out of his mind. There was empty bottles of Vodka and Whiskey and beer all over the beautiful furniture. She remembered hoe happy they were when they chose them. She started screaming at him to stop , but he would not listen . She kept on trying to take the bottle from his hands , until he slapped her. The next day he got her flowers and he begged for mercy. The next time it was harsher. He cried and kissed her scars. The more time passed the more the apologies lessened, till no apology was said anymore. It would be in his eyes. When he was sober , he would get on his knees and cry as a baby. When he was sober which was very rare._

Brooke did not tell him that. She just stood there silently putting make up on. He tried again : " What made you leave , what was the last straw?"

He felt her tense up as if he hit a sore spot , and she said :" enough already! Leave me alone !"

He said :" What are you hiding?"

Then Brooke starts crying , and becomes Brooke again ,and not that detached person.

She says :" I cant talk about that. (sobs) you always make me cry in front of you ,and I hate it. And somehow since high school , its always been you I am connected to. Only you saw through my fake smile. I did my best to look happy , but all i ever wanted was for someone to notice.."

He held her protectively. Bruised , crying, and broken Brooke Davis was perfect in his eyes.

He was scared , scared for Brooke , scared for himself , scared from the unhealthy hatred he has for Owen and the desire to kill him.

As they hugged , they both didn't hear her cell phone ringing , and the caller was Owen in Tree Hill , or Hailey calling them for dinner. They were lost , lost in their world.


End file.
